Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series
Join Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie and Sky as they travel outside The Island of Sodor and Equestria together and sometimes on their own series, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies and saving the world at the same time. List of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Now Playing on Vimeo Season 1 *Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Swan Princess *Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin *Thomas' Adventures of The Lion King *Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Mickey's PhilharMagic (Re-upload) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery (UK Version) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Annoying Orange - Captain Blood Orange (Bonus) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Dumbo *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Father Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could (2011) (Made by Tonygoldwing) Season 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan Now playing on YouTube *Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures in Elmopalooza (Bonus 2) *How Twilight Sparkle, Skarloey, and the Toys Saved Christmas (Bonus 3) Coming Soon... Season 2 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Goes to Enchanted *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Hercules *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Basil the Great Mouse Detective *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Thomas, Twilgiht Sparkle and The Return of Jafar *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog Season 3 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Chicken Run *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Sword in the Stone *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book *Thomas' Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway (UK Version) Season 4 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Pinocchio *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fantasia *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Anastasia *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winx Club: the Secret of the Lost Kingdom *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Pooh's Hefflalump Movie *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Thomas the Tank Engine meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Season 5 *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and the Aristocats *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ice Age *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Thumbelina *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure of Fantastic Mr. Fox *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7. *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Muppets (2011) *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets the Last Unicorn TV Series *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) Pooh's Adventures Now Playing on YouTube or Vimeo *Pooh's Adventures of Michael Jackson: Thriller *Pooh's Adventures of Tex Avery: Who Killed Who? Coming Soon... *Winnie the Pooh and the Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland *Winnie the Pooh meets Cool McCool (TV Series) Characters - Heroes *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy *James *Toby *Emily *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Luke *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Spike (MLP) *Gordon *Henry *Edward *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Heckle and Jeckle *Charlie (Thomas and Friends) (Season 3) *Sophie (Mamma Mia) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia) *Sky (Mamma Mia) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle sings Mamma Mia) *Hiro (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan) *Paxton (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle In Fantasmic) *Cool McCool (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle In Fantasmic) Characters - Villains *Diesel 10 *Devious Diesel *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) (Season 3) (after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle in Fantasmic) Videos Category:Freddieholc